Talk:Magical Mystery Cure/@comment-4905253-20130223062816/@comment-15617-20130223181939
1. OK, it was written in 2011, but written by who and was it approved by you know who. At this point it doesn't really matter because since Lauren doesn't work on the show, they don't have to take all her intentions, but was the alicorn thing written or just the princess thing? I'm assuming just princess but IDK. Alicorns and Princesses don't have to be mutually exclusive, but I don't think the writers really see it like that; I'm not sure we've ever really seen royalty portrayed any other way...except maybe in that book during the Hearts and Hooves day episode, though I can't remember if she were an alicorn or not. '' 2. The fact that even the writers didn't know what Star Swirl was trying to accomplish and had a sense of cluelessness when they mentioned a Star Swirl episode kind of proves that he was just a walking plot device and Deus Ex Machina to drive the story'' .....I can't argue with this XD Perhaps they never clarified what his spell does because it was deemed 'unimportant'; I'm inclined to disagree. It hasn't already stopped people from seeing it as a "deification" spell all the same. I don't think that's the case - a spell that can literally turn people into Alicorns is just insane...whatever the spell was, doesn't matter so much as it wasn't the focus as simply completing it was which, apparently, marked Twilight's final success in Celestia seemingly awakening her into an Alicorn. 3. So the reason that Rarity didn't get an episode is because she was being too mean to Spike? Why not just write her to be nicer then? It's not that hard and it kind of missed a good opportunity for them to take advantage of the possible humor that they were obviously trying to do with Spike at Your Service You gotta be kidding me....that's the reason she never had one? That's not even a real reason...has Rarity been exceptionally ungenerous since, well, forever? Yes, she has...Friendship is Witchcraft nailed it when, alongside the other Elements, Rarity isn't even really known for being generous so much as just looking fabulous...she cut her tail off for Steven Magnus, she worked her butt off to make those gala dresses...that's it really - it's arguable when she's actually acting generous or just being nice, but the moments are few in any case. Point blank, Rarity needs to live up to her title more. But getting back to her behavior, that concern is honestly right with how she's often portrayed within the canon.....so why don't they just change that?! They make it sound like they can't, or that she's a real person or something...for goodness sake, you could even give her an episode where she feels haunted by her lack of appreciation for the people who love her - especially Spike. Honestly, that the reason Rarity didn't get an episode because of her attitude, is just a bad excuse...the characters have flaws, yes...this is why you give them episodes; so they can fix them. 4) While they might have alot of freedom to write the story, it still seems like Hasbro is implementing what they want to see in the show, and it is possible to do that without taking away the writing of the writers. Souless? I wouldn't go that far but they definately are a corporate company that only cares what you think if you vote with your wallet (but then again what company isn't :P) Can't argue with this...I'm honestly sick of thinking about all this backroom controversy...No, I wouldn't call Hasbro 'soulless'...you are right, they are a company, it's what they do - it's their tendency to look at the wallet more often then not. No, I suppose that doesn't make things seem better when they are responsible for stupid decisions, but I feel it's asking too much for wanting them to think anyway else. 5. I'm alright with more Discord, but am I the only one who thinks Trixie doesn't deserve the light of day anytime soon? I'll never understand how Seth or any of the fandom likes her but hey, some things you just don't understand. '' With Discord, one of the nice things about the way they portrayed him, is that he now can make more appearances like this -- as much as I enjoy the malevolent Joker-esque portrayal so many writers go for, I'm not surprised the canon went for the simpler Grinchy sort of trickster. We can definitely look forward to seeing more of him, in a more neutral fashion. As for Trixie...she's awesome, plain and simple. Some things you just don't question XD. I would be all too happy for more from her, especially in keeping a friendly rivalry between Twilight and herself. ''Interested in the opening a bit though; I probably won't like the alicorn thing anytime soon, but the princess thing I can run with if explained well enough One of the reasons I showed alot of optimism is because I felt it was a wonderful opportunity within the canon to expand on Alicorns...what is one, and so on; undoubtedly it will all be presented in an extremely light-hearted fashion, which will hopefully explain the lack of reaction by all the other ponies. Whatever the case is, expanding as much as possible on Alicorn Princess Twilight (and each aspect of that - herself, her royal status, and what she is now) will go a long way, not just in winning over dissenters, but in further developing the show in a big way.